


Night

by Mikimoo



Series: Burn 'verse [9]
Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikimoo/pseuds/Mikimoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick and Jay stretch their legs and discuss Disney... But there is a storm brewing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night

Dick was beautiful. Jason wasn’t being sappy, it was a simple fact; whether he was half asleep with pillow creases on his face or polished and dressed in his finest, he turned heads. He just had _something_.

Fucking beautiful.

Although Jason might have been a bit biased.

But where Dick really shone was when he was fighting, leaping and twisting over rooftops.  Jason missed it - they needed to be out there, they needed to hunt like the predators they were. Never mind all the good and noble reasons why they did what they did, they enjoyed the nasty parts a bit too much to be truly altruistic. Dick loved the thrill of the chase as much as he did, outwitting the enemy, catching the pray and physically dominating them with fists and feet. The difference was Jason could see that for what it was and accept it, but Dick… Dick doggedly stuck to the flimsy excuses that all he was doing was righting the many wrongs in the world, not really thinking about the amazing high the chase, the violence and the take down gave him.  It was a drug, and after 12 days, they were both jonesing for it.

That wasn’t to say the other side, the desire to help people and protect the week and vulnerable, wasn’t also true. Some days Jason needed that like a drowning man needed air. He didn’t want to sound like he had to validate his existence, but what with coming back from the dead and all… he kind of felt he had to validate his existence. It wasn’t a good feeling, but it was a powerful one. The urge to be back on the streets was gnawing at the edges of his soul.

Not to mention the part of him that wanted to see Nightwing in his natural environment, hunting and playing. He was bored of hotels and car trips - he wanted to chase his brother across rooftops, pin him to the hard, unforgiving brickwork and fuck him senseless… yeah OK, he defiantly wasn’t bored of the sex. 

And they’d had a lot of sex. A _lot_ of sex.

The first morning, Dick had woken him up with coffee and kisses, then slid a condom over Jason’s cock, snaked his rough, clever fingers though his hair and ridden him hard enough that the headboard left a dent in the wall.

That had been _awesome._  

Later, in the afternoon Jason had put Dick over his knee and spanked him until the cheeks of his ass were red and swollen, and the noises falling from his lips were needy and wild. Then he had fucked him over the dresser - something that left Dick in a strange, dazed, dopey sort of state that would have worried Jason if not for his growing ability recognize Dick’s meaning through small intimate touches they shared – usually limp fingers on his face, grazing his lips – ‘I’m ok, I’m good’ or ‘I’m having a moment here,’ and he was free to hold his brother close and bask in the afterglow. He could easily convince himself he was just coasting on endorphins and not enjoying a cuddle.

In the evening Dick wrestled him to the floor, sat on his back and blew raspberries on his ass - it tickled like a motherfucker and seriously impacted his dignity. But the blow- job and finger fucking he got after that was so, so worth the embarrassment. It was even worth the weird squirmy thing he got in his gut due to how much he enjoyed having his ass played with.  He really wasn’t ready for the feeling being fucked brought up in him - he wasn’t sure he would be able to hold off the knee jerk violence - but it wasn’t as a ridiculous notion as it had been. In fact the thought of it was… intriguing.

 

They had been asked to leave the posh hotel after the extent of the breakages became apparent – the breakfast table had not made it past the first hour, and the shower-head and the entire curtain rail became casualties of enthusiastic but ultimately doomed attempts at acrobatic sex. The last straw came during a heated row about room service, when Dick threw the empty champagne bottle at him. Due to Jason’s superior dodging skills it crashed straight into the 50” flat screen and started a small fire. The sprinklers dealt with that, but the Management became pissy when they requested a new room – even though Dick pointed out theirs was wet and smelled like burnt goose-down.  The manager was really quite rude, and even Dick was bristling at the guys snide tone. Jason used remarkable restraint and left them to it as he hunted down the staff locker room. Arguing wasn’t going to get them anywhere – revenge was a much better option.

He told Dick to wait as they entered the parking lot and he headed towards the staff parking spots – he fished out the manager’s stolen keys and pinged his car. It was a sleek silver Mercedes. Dick looked rather pensive, like he was worried Jason was going to commit a bit of daylight robbery or let down the tires or something. _As if he would go for something so boring_ , Jason grinned and undid his fly. The expression on Dick’s face when he pissed on the drivers door – his aim was damn good and he soaked the handle - was somewhere between horrified and impressed. Jason had found he was kind of an expert when it came to making that expression flick across this brother’s face.

 

Their new motel was in the sleazier part of town. Jason got the feeling they were both much more comfortable here - it wasn’t exactly a dive, but it came close.  At least the linen smelt clean and the bathroom didn’t have any obvious horrors, although the toilet made a grinding clunking sound when it flushed. The first time this happened it made him leap into the air - almost colliding with the bath - and reach for the gun he wasn’t wearing. After feeling stupid for a moment he composed himself as much as possible and went back in to the bedroom. Dick was staring at him with a wild expression, he was naked and holding the bedside ashtray like he was going to do some serious damage with it at any moment, and only training stopped Jason dropping into a defensive crouch at the sight. That ashtray was heavy glass and would hurt like a bitch if it hit him

“What the hell was that?” Dick asked, still tense.

“That was me flushing the crapper,” Jason said, jerking a thumb back towards the bathroom. “Bit jumpy aren’t you?” If nobody saw his own embarrassingly twitchy moment then he would happily deny it ever happened.

Dick lowered the ashtray. “I guess,” he said, looking a bit embarrassed.

Jason was torn between ribbing him some more, and using this as the perfect opportunity to bring up what was on his mind.

“We’re both jittery,” he said after a long pause where they stared at each other with a weird intensity. “I think we should go out.”

 Dick lifted an eyebrow.

“ _Out,_ out,” Jason clarified pointing a finger towards the ceiling, in case Dick decided to play dumb. “I’m starting to feel stir crazy.”

Dicks eyes lit up, and he knew he hadn’t been the only one in need of a fix.

“I thought you would never ask!” Dick said grinning. “But,” and now he prowled over and got right in Jason’s face, “before we do, we have to set a few rules.” It was amazing how Dick could manage to be assertive whilst being short and naked. Short by his standards anyway – Jason loved those extra few inches about as much as he imagined they pissed his big brother off.

Dick was still in serious Nightwing mode and was wagging a finger at him. “Absolutely no killing. There is no compromise here - if we go _out_ together, then you play by my rules,” he said.

“That doesn’t seem quite fair”

“Take it or leave it, Jaybird.” Dick was adamant, his expression blank and even. Everything in Jason wanted to respond with a _fuck you_ and get into it right here, but he knew it was pointless. And he was smarter than that - if there was anyone who really needed to stop breathing, he would come back another time and sort it. Right now he just wanted to _fly_.

“You got it Dickie. No killing, scouts honor.” He flicked a quick salute and Dick grinned at him, eyes suddenly warm and hopeful.

Sucker.

 

The first night they stuck to small time stuff; muggings, assaults and a particularly exciting car jacking. Dick had given him a huge list of rules, and although they were stupid he decided to go along with them – for now. This excursion was mostly an excuse to stretch their legs and get the lay of the land, not to mention to beat the hell out of each other in a daredevil game of tag. The fact this consensual violence was just an extended version of foreplay was probably not the best indicator of a healthy relationship between two well adjusted individuals, but who gave a fuck really?

When they finally wrestled each other to a standstill in a dark ally, filled with huge garbage bins that smelt of decay and burnt plastic Jason was surprised to find himself on his knees, his mouth full of his brothers cock.

Jason was pretty sure he was awesome at fucking, and the dominance thing, although new in practice, had been pretty detailed in his fantasies since before his balls dropped. But in cock-sucking, he lacked… finesse. It pissed him off that Dick was better than him at something, although it also pissed him off when he thought too long about how - and with whom - Dick might of acquired his mind blowing talent at fellatio. 

He pushed thought aside before he started biting instead of sucking and did his best to give Dick the best blow-job ever. This time he avoided the embarrassment of attempting [and failing] to deep throat, and concentrated on applying the right kind of pressure with his lips and tongue – of course being a masochistic freak, Dick had no objections to the use of teeth either.

Dick scrabbled against the wall as he sucked him, moaning and muttering. Jason felt his own cock press painfully against his cup and the smell and taste of Dicks sweat drove him mad with lust. It was really fucking weird. Just as his brothers complete enjoyment of rimming seemed slightly bizarre to him.  When he thought about it, sex was really quite gross – or their version of it was anyway. He also found he kind of liked it that way.

“God, that’s good!” Dick groaned. He was close, and Jason tried to pull off a glove without stopping what he was doing.  “Leave it on,” Dick gasped; his voice sounded broken and there was a noticeable flush over his cheeks. He leaned his head back against the dirty bricks and spread his legs slightly in invitation. Kinky bastard.

Jason wasn’t willing to penetrate him dry, but he rubbed his gloved finger over his hole, then pushed up hard with his knuckle, running his thumb along the underside of his balls. He wasn’t gentle and Dick came with a half bitten back yelp, his whole body shuddering.

Dick took a long moment to collect himself before shooting Jason a sloppy grin. “That was freaking amazing” he said, before lunging and pushing him to the ground. Jason was more than happy to be manhandled, just so long as he got to cum.

 

Despite all their good intentions about staying away from organized crime until they really knew the way of the town, they spent their second night hunting down small time crooks and then staking out the suspected location of a drug deal. 

The night was pleasant and they took turns looking at the warehouse through Dick’s nifty high-powered binoculars and waiting for the local crime boss or his cronies to arrive to broker the deal. The fact the drug was Burn did not escape either of them, and Jason made a point to remind Dick of the embarrassing incident with the self-tazering as often as possible.

It was a long wait, only made bearable by the pizza they had bought earlier. It was a super extra large half and half – and by this time it was cold.  However, watching Dick shovel disgusting food in to his mouth was always entertaining.

“Maybe they won’t show tonight,” Dick said with his mouth full.

“Maybe. Gotta give it another few hours.” Jason carefully removed something green and unidentified from his side of the pizza and wedged it back into the multi colored mess on Dicks half.

“Yup, don’t miss this part of the job”  Dick said as he scanned the dark streets.

“Nope”

“Hey ho.” Dick muttered, as he tracked movement to the west side.

Jason snatched the binoculars. A guy was walking at a suspiciously slow pace heading towards the warehouse. “ Isn’t that what those little guys sing in that movie?”  He asked as he watched the guy loiter in front of the entrance.

“That’s ‘Heigh-Ho not Hey –Ho. We need to improve your classic Disney knowledge,”  Dick said absently, as he shifted slightly to get a better view of the east side of the street.

“I’ve seen a few - the one with the alien dog thing and the one with the chick that looses her shoe.”

Dick was intensely focused on the scene below, but there was a small smile gracing his lips, and Jason felt compelled to add, “I liked the one about the Chinese warrior girl too - Mulan, and the one with the killer rabbits”

He saw Dick mouth ‘killer rabbits?’ in apparent confusion.

But then their attention turned back to the street. The guy had taken out his cell - he was broad casting ‘I’m up to no good’ so loud it was almost embarrassing. “What is up with this moron? You think he’s a scout?” Jason asked, contempt rich in his voice.

“Yeah, I’m guessing the rest of them will arrive when they give the all-clear.”

As if summoned by his words, a sleek but unremarkable SUV rolled slowly down the street. “You want to go through the roof?” Jason asked.

Dick nodded. “As soon as they’re inside, we move.”

 

The fight was violent and brief. Between them they took down the dealer’s men with little difficulty - but there was something to be said for all the cop shows where lovers were not allowed to work together. It was distracting.  He had little worry for Dick’s safety – the guy was a ninja - but the sight of him fighting tugged his attention in a way that could be dangerous, but damn he was beautiful.  The way a big cat was beautiful just before he ripped something’s throat open. Or the bat-approved version anyway.

 

They sat on a building top and watched as the police finally arrived and took the bad guys into custody. 

Nightwing grinned at him. “Not bad for a nights work!”

Jason grunted, still watching the scene below – painfully obvious guy was being loaded into a police van.

“The killer rabbit cartoon wasn’t Disney you know, it was an independent,” Dick said, out of the blue.

“Really? This is what’s important right now?” 

Dick shrugged. “Want to talk about sexual fantasies instead?” he asked.

“Yours?”

“I was thinking more of yours.” Dick’s voice was lingering somewhere between cocky and seductive. “I bet I know the one your angling for.”

“Yeah?” Jason injected as much scorn as he could into his voice despite his interest in the subject.

“Apart from the fact I think you want me to seduce you, tease you and make sweet love to you.”

“Make sweet love? Do you actually listen to the crap that comes out you mouth?”

Dick seemed unperturbed by the mockery. “Apart from that, I think you want to fuck me in the suit - chase me down and fuck me. Fuck Nightwing”

Jason’s throat was dry. “Arrogant much?” he said.

“I came equipped.” Dick voice was like smoke and silk. “Went to the bathroom before we left and _prepared_ myself if you get my drift.” He flipped a condom at Jason’s face, smirking.

Yeah, Jason really got his drift and his pulse, only just calming from the fight, sped up again.

Dick lent forwarded and pressed their lips together in a firm kiss. “Catch me if you can Little Wing,” and then he was off; a blur of motion, leaping and dancing across the buildings. The sleek, unfettered movements Nightwing made as he jumped and soared made Jason’s throat tighten with want. Dick was leading him a merry chase, but he obviously had a destination in mind – they knew the parameters – somewhere out of the way, high up, in a city wide blind spot for CCTV - somewhere too boring and high up to be of interest to criminals. Alfresco sex was hot but they really didn’t need to be caught with their pants down.

When he finally caught up with his brother and tumbled them to the ground Nightwing was laughing a breathless happy sound. Jason unhooked his helmet, and dropped it to the concrete rooftop so he could kiss him, swallowing that wild joy into himself.

Dick pulled back and grinned at him. “So have at it ‘Hood” he said spreading his arms in invitation. He did not need to ask twice.

He maneuvered Nightwing onto his knees – carefully deactivating his suits defenses. Under the tights, Dick’s briefs were soaked in lube. He had obviously done a lot of prep, but the exertion and the sweat meant he had leaked somewhat, and there was an intense amount of friction when he pushed inside. Dick groaned and quivered, but he gave Jason the all clear with a whimpered, “More”

Now this was a fantasy, yes, Dick had got that right - fucking Nightwing on a rooftop, in full uniform, after a hard chase and a decent patrol.  Almost perfect - in the past his fantasies had ranged from teenage lust to something dark and twisted - of fucking Dick, of breaking him to hurt Bruce. He shied away from those thoughts now, although the sentiment still lingered deep in his heart. Instead he pressed a tender kiss to the back of his brother’s neck, even as he thrust at an unforgiving pace. This was what he wanted, what he had here right now.

So it was almost inevitable that when he glanced up from kissing Nightwing’s neck he saw the unmistakable shadow of the Bat, stark and ominous in the moonlight.

Well shit.


End file.
